


Triathlon

by Foxboots



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Bagels, beagles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Tracy: outer space lover, bagel hugger, marathon runner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triathlon

John Tracy: outer space lover, bagel hugger, marathon runner. 

John would come down (or rather, be forced down) onto Earth at regular intervals. This meant he would be come down at least every five months. He would spend a month on Tracy Island and then head back up into the black abyss of space. During that time John would run, sleep, eat and repeat. This led to him getting faster and faster until one day he entered a marathon. And won. 

First he'd lounge by the pool, watching out for a wild Gordon because everyone knew that staying by the pool was a risk. A risk of getting pushed in. Clothes and all. One time Gordon had managed to get Virgil by the pool in his rescue suit with all of his tools in the pockets. Virgil left the pool area wet and soaking with a wriggling, pleading Gordon locked under his arm. Gordon wasn't seen for the rest of day. While John was reminiscing of that time, he found himself shoved. 

Arms flailing in the air, workout clothes flapping about, the sound of rushing air and then water. John knew one thing at that moment and that was Gordon was going to pay. He surfaced with his ginger locks plastered to his face. 

“GORDON!” John shouted as he swam over to the edge of the pool.  
“What, Johnny? It's a triathlon. You swim and run." Gordon replied.  
“And cycle.” Scott added as John's head resurfaced at the edge of the pool with a simple  
“No.”

Scott and Gordon began laughing as a confused Alan came up to join them.  
“What do you mean no? John that's what a triathlon is.” Scott strikes at his younger brother.  
“I know what a triathlon is! But I'm not going to take part in it.” John replied, climbing out.  
“Why not?” Gordon asked, helping his older brother up. John mumbled something in response sounding much like ‘Imumblethatmumblemumble’.  
“Sorry, what?” asked Alan who should've been able to translate his fellow spaceman's words but due to the quietness and speed it came out at was unable to.  
“I can't cycle that well.” John finally let out. 

“Oh, well I'm sure Alan here can teach you.” Scott said, pushing Alan forward and almost into John and back into the pool.  
“Ya! That way you can then do the triathlon.” Gordon and Alan both exclaimed.  
“No, I'm not doing it.” John said. 

Gordon was thinking hard, his face scrunched up in thought before he exclaimed a shout of ‘I've got it!’.  
“Ok John, I'll give you ten bagels if you do it!” was Gordon's brilliant plan. John thought hard before negotiating a higher amount of bagels.  
“Make it eleven and you've got a deal.” John replied to which Scott asked why eleven. “Because that's an awkward number, so you'd either have to do two batches - one a full set and then one on its own or order more than eleven at a bakery.” He explained.  
“Alan write this down!” Gordon commanded.  
"Yes sir.” Came the youngest's response. “Eleven bagels, a swim suit and googles, a hat, cycle helmet and bike.” Gordon called out. 

The only problem was that Alan wrote ‘beagles’ rather than bagels. But no one knew that, yet. It was a good hour or so after the incident and Alan was on his computer looking for where to buy the products. First on the list where the ‘bagels’ however poor Alan here wrote beagles so the young blonde typed into the search bar: ‘where to purchase beagles’. And as you can expect pet shops came up. As did pictures of these lovely creatures. A horrified shriek of  
“JOHN EATS THESE???!” had Alan ready to fight his brother. And that's when Scott came in. Hearing the shout of terror his mother hen mode activated and brought him to a curled up Alan rocking on his side on the floor. Looking up from his baby brother he saw the computer up on a page of beagles. Not understanding, Scott helped Alan up and asked what's wrong. "J-John eats those.” Alan said pointing at a beagle picture. Scott laughed at his brother before explaining that those were beagles and John ate bagels, bringing up an image of one for good measure. “Oh.” Alan replied. 

However in the midst of Alan's panic he had accidentally ordered twelve beagles. How? He didn't know - but he did know that there'd be a delivery of twelve beagles at their post box on the mainland that they'd have to pick up. 

John never did get his bagels but he did get two new dogs. Each dog was named and given to a Tracy. Brains and Kayo getting one also. Each dog got a suit to match its owner at it's 'bird. John's and Alan's got space suits and went up into space. Gordon's got a wet suit and went down with Gordon in four. Brains’ one had received a lab coat and googles. 

John competed in the triathlon and he came second.


End file.
